Senn Lens Transport
Star Asia Elevator and Escalator (Chinese: 星亚洲电梯和自动扶梯 Xīng yàzhōu diàntī hé zìdòng fútī) '(formerly '''CKS Channel ', still exist but discontinued in 2015 for CKS Channel and '''Star Asia Elevator '''before he added escalator video into his YouTube channel before 8 October 2016.) is an elevator filmer based in Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia. He mainly film elevators in Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia and Hat Yai, Songkhla, Thailand which he often goes there than any other elevator filmers. History The first elevator video was taken on December 22, 2009 by his father. It was outside his home country. Later in 2010, his father filmed the Baiyoke Sky Hotel elevator. At that time, he didn't film his own elevator video and didn't have a YouTube account. Three elevator videos which were recorded in Bangkok and Chiang Mai were uploaded in April 2015 (Star Offtopic Channel) and May 2016 (Star Asia Elevator). His first elevator video taken by himself at his condo on 18 April 2011 and was uploaded to CKS Channel. In 2011, he opened his YouTube channel as chookhaysenn. In 2014, he changed his YouTube channel name to CKS Channel. In late March 2015, his Google account got hacked and he made a new Google account with a new YouTube channel, which changed name to CKS 98 Productions to prevent confusion with CKS Channel. In May 2015, he made his new YouTube channel in the same account as CKS Asia Elevator and in August of that same year, he changed both channels to Star Offtopic Channel and Star Asia Elevator. Another YouTube channel which is also called cks channel which is owned by Hong Kong YouTuber gamer and isn't own by Star Asia Elevator and Escalator because he discontinued his old channel since March 2015. Video quality From 2010 until 2014, all of his videos were recorded in 144p-480p. For Baiyoke Sky Hotel (Bangkok, Thailand) and Doi Suthep (Chiang Mai, Thailand) elevator videos, they were recorded in 480p. When he opened his YouTube channel in 2011, he started filming using his Nokia Navigator 6110 mobile phone (which had a 240p video quality) until around 2012, when he changed to Samsung Galaxy S2 clone which could record video up to 360p. However, the Samsung Galaxy S2 had very poor lighting and frame rate than his Nokia Navigator 6110. By end of 2012, he owned Ninetology C1240 and CSL DS720 which is a mobile phone with a mobile TV (analog). Unlike Ninetology C1240, CSL DS720 also built-in FM transmitter. In 2013, he began using a Samsung Galaxy W which his dad gave it to him, and was the first device which could record video up to 720p. However, he only record videos at 480p only because he used a micro SD memory card with about 4GB storage capacity. Later in 2014, he began using a Lenovo A889 which was the biggest smartphone for him to use. It can record up to 720p and he began filming elevators and other stuff in High Definition (HD). In 2015, he owned a Ding Ding Iron 2 which he owned his first phone with a 1080p video recording quality. In July 2016, he owned an OPPO Neo 7 which is the first 4G smartphone he ever have. In January 2017, he bought himself a True Smart Max 4.0 Plus smartphone in Thailand, which is the cheapest and smallest (about 4 inch) smartphone in Thailand comes with free prepaid SIM card in the box and has a video quality up to 1080p. In April 2017, he get another 4G smartphone which is Yes Altitude which is his dad get a free smartphone from the government. The phone (Yes Altitude) also comes with free Yes 4G SIM Card with 2GB/month. It can take the video up to 1080p. In May 2017, he also used Samsung Galaxy S4 after his mom gave it to him and Star CKX TV to use it in April 2017. He use Samsung Galaxy S4 during his primary smartphone (OPPO Neo 7) is having problems with camera app not responding for so long during he is trying to film an elevator video at Sahathai Garden Plaza, Surat Thani. Some of his video is uploaded in 480p or 360p (actual video is in 1080p) because he is edit using Videoshow app on his Android phone due to screen resolution. Video uploading In 2011 till 2016, he mostly upload videos using WiFi only. It takes apox. 30 minutes for a 2-3 minutes 240p and 360p videos, 1 hour for 2-3 minutes 480p videos and up to 3-4 hours for 2-3 minutes 720p and 1080p videos everytime when he is at his condo (Pelangi Condominium) using cable network with upload speeds up to 512kbps. In late 2015, he begins to upload with a mobile data due to free 10GB off peak data offers by a prepaid. He rarely uploads with a mobile data at that time because he normally sleeps after 12am Malaysia time. In late 2016, another prepaid offers which is unlimited video and music streaming (including YouTube, JOOX, etc) at lower price. So, he begins upload his elevator and escalator video without going to WiFi area until present. While travelling, he upload his elevator and escalator video using hotel WiFi. If hotel doesn't have WiFi, hotel WiFi isn't free (very expensive, some hotels only) or internet unstable, he continue upload using his mobile data or Thai local sim prepaid when he is at Thailand. Life He was born in August 15, 1998, as an autism. During his childhood, he loves riding elevator but he rarely rode except when he was traveling. Whenever he was travelling he would ride more elevators. His hometown was at Wakaf Bharu and moved to a condominium in 2008. Due to numbers of crime in his hometown, he went back to Wakaf Bharu again in 2011. He made his home at Wakaf Bharu as his primary home and his condominium as his secondary home. He rarely stays in his condominium. Production slowed down He slowed down uploading new elevator videos from July 10, 2016 until he got a new mobile phone. His own "ElevaMix" video series, however, will continue as usual. After his videos were uploaded on 16 August 2016, he slowed down his production again until holiday. Due to lack of places to film elevators in his hometown, he now uploads escalator (and sometimes moving walk) videos every Monday, following the trend in the elevator community which is known as "Happy Escalator Monday" where an elevator enthusiast uploads or publishes an escalator video every Monday. He doesn't film and upload any escalator video unless he visits a place that he never been to before. Available on 'Youku' (优酷） On August 1, 2016, he expanded his channel by opening a Youku account using WeChat account and uploaded his elevator videos and few other random videos to his Youku channel for viewers in China, since YouTube is blocked in China. Filming more escalators than elevators After his latest elevator video of AEON Mall Kota Bharu in June 2016, he ran out of places to film elevators. Therefore during this time he didn't film much elevators until a new place became available for him to film. Instead, he began filming escalators. The first escalator that he filmed was at AEON Mall Kota Bharu, followed by other escalators within his hometown and other parts of Malaysia. He planned to extend his escalator filming to Hat Yai and other places in the near future. However, filming elevators outside his hometown/home country continues as usual, except in places that he have already filmed before or retake again using his new smartphone. Star Asia Elevator on Wikia In September 2016, he started a wiki on Wikia called Star Asia Elevator Wikia. This wiki contains all contents related to his elevator filming in Malaysia and Thailand. Not just elevator stuff, he also includes a travel guide of Malaysia and Thailand. Now, he added prepaid plans within Malaysia and Thailand for them to choose from before visiting Malaysia or Thailand to avoid them from data roaming charges. Plus, he also added in SAE App Store for someone who want download apps from his website. Malay version of Star Asia Elevator Wikia also available with less content than English version of Star Asia Elevator Wikia. On 19 July 2017, he added elevator filmer in Malaysia. On 20 July 2017, he added WiFi service in Malaysia and Thailand to give some traveller to use free or pay WiFi service to prevent them from using data roaming or they opt out to use mobile service. Less filming elevators/Escalators (since January 2017) After his trip at Penang, Malaysia, he is planning to reduce filming elevators, and he will be filming some of the elevators and escalators that he have filmed before in his hometown using his True Smart Max 4.0 Plus smartphone. Due to lack of new places to film, he might film less or even stop filming for a while until further notice. He will continue to upload S Vlog (a monthly vlog) and other random videos on his Star Offtopic Channel. S Vlog has been discontinued in June 2017 due to privacy reasons and later replace with shorter version of comedy called 'The Gilo Mini Comedy', which he will make crazy videos with his relatives and he'll upload every week up to 5 episodes on Star Offtopic Channel. Re-upload his old elevator video from CKS Channel In 22 June 2017, he is re-upload his recent elevator video to his current elevator channel (Star Asia Elevator and Escalator) which was taken between 2012 to 2014. Some video has been fixed by him because he is film the elevator upside down due to rotation problem. Filming elevators during traveling While traveling with his parents, he is usually allowed to film solo in hotels and malls in Thailand. However, his parents don't allow him to film solo in Malaysia due to higher crime rate in the country, except in his hometown Kota Bharu and Langkawi (where it has the lowest crime rate in Malaysia) On December 22, 2009, his father filmed an elevator in Chiang Mai (Du Suthep), Thailand and on the next day he take a picture an elevator at Dang Derm Hotel (Khao San Road) Bangkok, Thailand using a mobile phone. In December 2010, his father travelled to Thailand again and filmed the elevator at Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok. He started filming his first elevator in Kelantan in 2011. Beginning in 2012, he started filming his first elevator in Hat Yai and Songkhla in Thailand. In January 2013, he filmed a Mitsubishi elevator at Primula Hotel in Kuala Terengganu, Terengganu while attending his cousin's wedding in that hotel. This made him the first person to film an elevator in Terengganu state. In May 2017, he is visiting 2 towns/cities in Thailand which is Nakhon Si Thammarat and Surat Thani where his dad planned to visit 3 popular places which is Wat Phra Mahathat (in Nakhon Si Thammarat), Wat Chedi (also known as Wat Aikai by most Chinese travelers, located in Sichon district) and Khao Sok National Park (in Surat Thani province, where little Guilin and Dam located there). He is the second elevator filmer to film in Nakhon Si Thammarat and first elevator filmer to film in Surat Thani. As of May 2017, he is the first Malaysian elevator filmer to film elevators in South Thailand, Betong in Thailand, Kelantan, Terengganu, Surat Thani in Thailand, Nakhon Si Thammarat in Thailand and Cameron Highlands in Malaysia. He is also an elevator filmer who always visits Hat Yai, Songkhla, and Dannok (Sadao district) than the rest of Malaysia during holidays, mainly in March, June, Novemver and/or December and Hari Raya Aidulfitri. Camera history Current *OPPO Neo 7 (26 July 2016-present, his primary camera, up to 1080p quality) *True Smart Max 4.0 Plus (13 January 2017-present, his current secondary camera. Up to 1080p quality) *Yes Altitude (10 April 2017-present, a free smartphone from goverment which his dad gave him to borrow or use. Up to 1080p quality) *Samsung Galaxy S4 (28 May 2017-present, sometime use as backup device. Previously used by his mom. Up to 1080p quality) Former * Nokia Navigator 6110 (2011-2012) * CSL DS720 (2012-2015) * HKV H5 (May 2012-September 2012, button pad peeled off and screen became white) * Samsung Galaxy S2 clone (2012-2013) * Samsung Galaxy W (2013-2014, died after rooting) * Ding Ding Iron 2 (September 2015-Febuary 2016, cracked screen) *Panasonic Lumix DMC-S1 (May 2016-June 2016, discontinued) *Ninetology C1240 (2012-November 2016, discontinued) *Lenovo A889 (12 July 2014-May 2016 and November 2016- 1 April 2017, discontinued due to phone can't charge anymore) Others * Panasonic Camcorder (2010, by his father) * Olympus camera (2009, by his father) * Sony Ericsson i750 (?)(2009, taken by him using his mother's feature phone) Town/City that he have filmed before (Elevators) He only film elevators in Malaysia and Thailand. The following is a list of town/city that he have film before. All the videos taken from April 2011 till March 2015 was uploaded to CKS Channel (old channel). After his channel got hacked and make a new Google account on 26 March 2015, he started as CKS 98 Productions (now Star Offtopic Channel). Some of his elevator videos taken on March 2015 till May 2015, including Baiyoke Sky Hotel elevators was uploaded to pre-elevator channel. Begins May 2015, newer elevator video (including elevator video at Doi Suthep and old elevator video which was taken on December 2013 at Johor Bahru) was upload to Star Asia Elevator and Escalator. Town/City that he have filmed before (Escalator) Beginning from May 2016, he began filming escalators and upload them to his YouTube channel. Initially he didn't have interest in filming escalators until he saw both NingSama and IDLift3000 are filming escalators. Due to lack of places to film elevators in his hometown, he added a new filming strategy in October 2016. Now, he frequently films escalators than elevators. Since Febuary 2017, he rarely films escalator unless he go to the mall for shopping where he doesn't film the escalator yet. '''Bold: Indicates videos combined into one. Ongoing plans All ongoing plans will be shown at least three days before departing. This section will be removed when the trip ends or cancelled trip. * Upcoming plans These are all of his upcoming elevator filming plans: * Hat Yai (28 July or 4 August, unconfirmed) Other plans * Nilai, Negeri Sembilan, Malaysia (expected in August 2019 for his convocation, unconfirmed) * Nakhon Si Thammarat (TBA, because his dad wish to go again 1 more time with Chicken temple + travel together with his uncle and auntie as they requested) * Surat Thani (TBA, because his dad wish to go again 1 more time with Khao Sok National Park in Surat Thani Province + travel together with his uncle and auntie as they requested) Rumored plans * Chiang Mai, Chiang Rai, Mae Sai, Khon Kean, Vientiane (Laos), Bangkok and Hat Yai (rumors by his parents. TBA, unconfirmed) Trivia *Not just filming elevators and escalators, he also makes his own comedy show on his YouTube channel called The Gilo Comedy (now replaced by his S Vlog, a Vlog based on comedy and life which he uploads it monthly and later replace again with shorter version comedy called 'The Gilo Mini Comedy' which he upload up to 5 episodes per week), cover songs,smartphone review, smartphone tutorial on how to install custom ROM and traveling videos on Star Offtopic Channel. *Despite he is a Malaysian elevator filmer, he is the leading elevator filmer in the southern region of Thailand due to close proximity of his hometown with the southern Thai border. *He is most likely the most active elevator filmer in Malaysia besides MrElevatorking. *His non-elevator related channel Star Offtopic Channel is more popular compared to his elevator-related channel Star Asia Elevator and Escalator. *He is the first elevator filmer to film at his hometown (Kelantan), Terengganu, Cameron Highlands and South Thailand. *He is the second elevator filmer (after Jessy Elevators) to film in Yala Province. (He has filmed in Betong area but Jessy Elevators has filmed in Yala town area) *He is the second elevator filmer (after Oak TheElevator Hunter) to film in Nakhon Si Thammarat and the only Malaysian elevator filmer films in Nakhon Si Thammarat. *He also makes his elevator mix series known as 'ElevaMix'. It is a series of two or more elevator videos combined into one with a song from NoCopyrightSounds (NCS). *As of 1 August 2016, his channel is also available on Youku. *He is the first Malaysian elevator filmer to take a photo of Dang Derm Hotel elevator at Khao San Road, Bangkok, Thailand as well as filming elevators at Baiyoke Sky Hotel and Doi Suthep in Chiang Mai. *He is the second elevator filmer and the only Malaysian elevator filmer to film elevators in Langkawi, Kedah, Malaysia. *He is the second elevator filmer to film escalators in Kelantan (after Star CKX TV) and Penang (after John Elevators), and also the first to film in Langkawi, Chana, Nakhon Si Thammarat, Surat Thani and Hat Yai. *He is the first elevator filmer to use OPPO, Ding Ding, True, Ninetology and Yes as a camera phone in the community. *He mostly title his video are elevator brand name, followed by the location name. *He mostly upload his videos using mobile data due to unlimited video and music streaming, living in rural area (he live in Wakaf Bharu and rarely live at his condo in Kota Bharu) where cable internet hard to reach, 4G network in his area and he always on-the-go and he rarely in WiFi network. External links *CKS Channel (discontinued) *Star Asia Elevator and Escalator YouTube channel *Star Asia Elevator and Escalator Facebook page *Youku channel *Star Asia Elevator Wikia Category:Elevator filmers from Malaysia